


If we were to meet

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 16:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Love and fear often come grabbed by the hand, one can only hope the best.





	If we were to meet

You know, I’ve seen you around. Every now and then your face pops out of the crowd as a shining star. Like a snowflake in the early spring. A mill in the greatest field. Yeah, I’ve seen you there.

Never found the nerve to walk straight to you, dear Lord, he knows I’m far too weak for such move. But I see you walking by, running by, just standing there with that big smile and those eyes that soak the light of the world.

Oh I’ve fallen for you.

Once I heard your voice. I was passing by and you were with your friends, what a bunch of nice guys, but none like you. Your voice ridicules the trill of birds, puts to shame any great symphony ever written. I don’t believe there’s such a lovely voice out there as yours. I remember your words, as if they were part of an oracle saying.

“Maybe someday,” yeah, I hope that too.

What I’m trying to say is that maybe we should be together. Because you’ll make me happy and I’ll make you happy. For I love with the passion of a burning star. I will love you like nobody. And I’ll give everything that’s in me. Because I am one of those who fall in love instantly, until it burns. Until I melt in your eyes, and lose myself in your smile. Love you to the point of missing you every night, to depend on your aroma and presence to see the light of each day. Yeah, I am one of those.

But only if we were to meet.


End file.
